wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Prisoners of the Geode
This is based off of GeodeWing Temple 1 on RP. 'Summary' When Moonshine and a BatWing stumble across a temple, the GeodeWing Temple, they find themselves in danger. DeathWings are everywhere, and GeodeWings and IceWings have put their tribes in danger. After they finally meet, they know each others names: Silver, an IceWing, Moonshine, the heir IceWing, and Amethyst, a GeodeWing. But after being in the temple so long, and without the strength, how can the dragonets make their way out without hurting someone? 'Part One: The Meeting' 'Chapter One' Iris had a camoflouge of smeared greens and browns. She peeked through the leaves, seeing a large temple. Moonshine, feeling watched turns around only to see the forest... she could've sworn the moons she heard rustling. Iris slowly cloaked herself as she crept across the ground, toward the temple. she made no sound and there wasn't a ripple in the air as she changed swiftly, matching the grass and the blue light o fthe moon, complete with shadows. A bright white-blue dragon was near the temple, staring in Iris's direction. nothing. was she imaging things? she wanted to go to the temple, but she just wanted to find out what the "watching feeling" was for. she leaped at the bush. Iris leaped at Moonshine, colliding in midair. She grabbed Moonshines forearm and threw her at another bush, tossing a rock at another bush to fake an escape. She just stood in the middle of the clearing, holding her breath and blending in. Moonshine shook herself, and clamered over the bush. she walked to the middle of the clearing, where she bumped into an invisible object. I wonder who that is? Moonshine thought poking at the "air". it felt like scales. like alive. it slashed at the icewings talons. although curious about the "invisible object" she looked at where she thought the attacker ran away. coward ''she thought. she wanted to run and freeze the attacked but she stood in front of the giant temple. A GeodeWing suddenly appered. "who are '''you?'" she asked. The IceWing bent her neck looking at the giant dragon. "... Im, uh (gulp) Moonshine... uh... who are you? nice to meet you- uh heh heh heh..." Ive been watching you. why are you out here fighting invisible dragons? Why are you here at all? your an IceWing! (nervous voice) "Ha! fighting invisible dragons???!!!! i dont know WHAT youre talking about! Im here cause i love nature not ice Mrs. Geodewing!!! Im Amethyst. now, why are you here? You could be a spy! for all i know there is an army of IceWings around me! wait untill Queen Granite hears of this! Im Moonshine heir of the IceWings!!!! Im here exploring the lands and doing stuff that doesnt have to do with boring old roalty! oops. Dont metion your in the dragon monarchy!!!! Amethyst snorted. "you? your the heir?" she studied her crystal claws. "I dont believe you. now tell me why you are here." "I did!!!! and ok im not in the monarchy i was just kidding! ugh" Amethyst layed her claws on moonshines wing. "And don't 'lie to me." she growled. Ok Ok im in the monarchy but STILL I LOVE NATURE!!!!!!!! do you not trust me????? and dont kill me!!!! "Fine, but you will have to go now," Amethyst lifted her talons and stepped away. "This will be wrong, i know it" she thought. "Go, before i change my mind" she said coolly and held up her clawclaws so they caught the sunshine. Iris watched the dragons. She sighed in relief and went around. There were more GeodeWings inside the temple. Amethyst suddenly noticed a rustleing in a bush. "Who's there?" she shouted. 'Chapter Two Iris stopped. My cover has been blown! She silently flew up. The wind didn't make any noise as she gently flapped her wings. This GeodeWing has ears like a rabbit. She stared around. "I know i heard something," she thought. The geodewing crept forward toward the bush. Moonshine looked where Amethyst was looking. Moonshine poked the air where the dragon was. Uh... where did it go? ''"and i wont go!!! This temple looks creepy but cool." "What? That same dragon? And our temple is NOT creepy! This is the source of all our power!" Amethyst covered her mouth. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She scolded herself. "Might have just as we'll told her the key to power!" Iris overheard. She whisked away, powering herself towards the RainWing Kingdom. ''This is important info for Queen Flash. The NightWing Szazo hiding in the shadows of forest gave a small chuckle. So there was a RainWing there... and she knew about the GeodeWings' secrets. Things would turn interesting really soon... and he would watch... right after he delivered a message to the SwiftWings. Amethyst knew she made the wrong choice, blurting that out. she hung her head and her tail trailed on the ground. she began walking back to the temple. "You should go now," she called to Moonshine. "the next patrol might not be so remorseful." Szazo turned and took the sky, sticking to the shadows. "I've failed them," she thought. "I failed them infront of the princess of the IceWings and who knows how many more army's." "Ha, you won't need to worry about that soon." A DeathWing appeared and started to chase Amethyst. She yelped. "who are you?" she called. Moonshine froze as the deathwing chased after the geodewing. "Why are YOU here?! I thought- uh - DeathWings were um sacred dragons that kill people with out being seen. Whats up with the invisible object, and now, A DEATHWING?! IF YOU THREATEN TO KILL ME I WILL FREEZE YOU AND RUN AWAY AND WARN MY MOTHER!" Amethyst scrambled back to the temple. If she could make it to the caves under the temple, she might be able to escape the DeathWing. "HEY! wait for me!!!" Moonshine grabbed the GeodeWing's tail and held on to it while they went into the temple. Her tail whipped around in fright when the ridged claws dug in but she kept on running. She could deal with her later. 'Chapter Three' Mooshine was overwhelmed with all the wind whistling in her ears. she couldnt let go. Her claws dug deep into the hard scales. She ran down the well worn path, stubbing and chipping bits of her talons on the rock. Amethyst quickly reached the entrance of the temple and skidded across the marble floor. Once she reached the back, she pushed a large boulder out of the way and leaped down the exposed hole. Moonshine looked around, in the ancient temple. wow its sooooo cool! She rolls the bolder back and the tunnel plunges into dark. The only light is the faint glow of Amethyst's crystals. She breathes a sigh of relief. "Hey Amethyst! Why'd you run off without me? hmmm?" She pried Moonshine's claws out of her tail, and rubbed it. "Why'd you attempt at clawing off the end of my tail?" Her luminous gold eyes shined in the dim light. Moonshine looked at Amethyst's eyes and said again, "well why'd you run off? WITHOUT ME!" She laid out her tail on the large orange crystals. "Hello? Are you there? Answer me!" The voice appeared from across the tunnel. Piercing yellow eyes shot a glare at her. "Now you will not come back. You will stay here until that Deathwing leaves." The flat of her tail came down on the stunned Icewing. "Ouch!!!! and how come we cant be friends?" She breathed out heavily. "If anyone in my tribe found out I was interacting with anyone, I would be in huge trouble!" "well who cares! you seem ok anyway...-" She stumbled away. "You don't know me," she hissed. Her tail swung around and she clutched the end of it. She stared at Moonshine, a frightened look in her eyes. "FINE or-hmmm" Maybe i can run around the temple, to get payback for running away. but she seems like someone good to know for some reason.... ill have to think of something. "It's just, I have never been out of the temple before. W-what's it like out there?" She had an admiring, frightened, and wistful look. "well, in my opinion, in one word, boring! especially the Ice Kingdom. its only interesting when you explore other unknown places! like when dragons say its dangerous they mean its fun. you would know if you come outside. So yeah. Its boring. Thats why i came here." Moonshine sighed well, what is fun? all i have seen is the caves. They say im young. They say im just a dragonet. i snuck out to just take a peek. I just hope that Alluvium didnt see me." Amethyst pouted. "Well thats hard to answer. Whats fun is adventuring actually!!!! unexplored places in pyrhhia is so fun!!! everything unexplored is awesome" Amethyst looked at her andburst out in a flurry of questions. "How many different types of dragons are there? Are all IceWings like you? Do animus dragons exist? ... She was super enthusiastic and drummed her quartz crystals against the hard stone, breaking shards off and showering Moonshine. Moonshine covered herself with her wing. "lots of dragons! and i dont know about animus dragons... and nope. No IceWings are like me. their all, loyal and royal and boring! even if the Queen is my mother, She threatened to put me in her dungeon because i was different!!!" 'Part Two: Seeing Silver' 'Chapter Four' "whats different about you? you look normal... though i have nothing to say about that since your the first i met." "my personality- ugh" A thump in the distence alerted Amethyst. "hide" she hissed, desperate to not get her self caught. She nudged to a small tunnel. It was to small for Amethyst to fit. Moonshine leaped into the hole. Although it was dark, her scales still gave off that cold glow. She piled a few broken pieces of peridot on her and made sure she was invisible too the uncareful eye. Moonshine shifted uncomfortably but stayed still. She made a little hole so she can peek through. She quickly ran down the tunnel and soon Moonshine could not see her in the darkness. "Hey! wait!" Moonshine wanted to climb over and chase Amethyst into the tunnel and freeze her tail off, but the peridot on her was so heavy, she couldnt move. "ill be back," she whispered, voice echoing off the walls. A scratching above Moonshine, around the rock. the scratching didnt sound like DeathWing claws though. it sounded familiar... like an IceWing's! "Who is there?" Moonshine asked nervously. and where did Amethyst go? Did she abandon me? "Hello?" A weak voice came from around the rock. It was! it was an IceWing! "Hi???? um whoever you are, can you get these rocks off me?" The voice paused. "Is-is that you, Moon?" A hurried scrapeing was heard. "Hmph. that voice. Silver?" A grunt of effort and the rock above didnt budge. "I cant get this rock to move! Do you remember me?" "Sort of" Moonshine knew that she knew someone with that voice and named silver. but she has been out of the Ice Kingdom for so long, she couldnt remember. and, I guess Amethyst hates me. But how can i help Silver move this? Part Three: Being Prisoners 'Chapter Five' You hear the sound of logs being dragged across the ground. the top end suddenly appered from the top of the boulder and it is heaved aside. "Hey! is it you Silver?" she saw the face of a silver dragon peeking through rocks. Light spilled onto Moonshine and a smiling icewing appered. "hi Princess,". she calls, fluttering down. "Hi to you too silver." she said pleased Her long tail swept over the heavy gems, nudging them off. "come on!" she said. Silver launched out of the tunnel with Moon shortly behind her "Wait!" Moonshine called "where are we going?! We'll get caught!" as Moonshine said it, A giant dark red shaped loomed over Silver. She was big. bigger than Amethyst, Moonshine guessed. She has a scar on her neck. "Where do you think your going? And just to let you know, Im Alluvium." "We are leaving," Silver answered sharply. "Sorry for the inconvenience, we will go," "Youre not going anywhere." She started toward Silver and swished her giant tail toward her. Moonshine stepped toward the Geodewing, but she bared her teeth at the young dragon. "And if you use your freezing-death breath, its impossible on unaffected on our kind. Follow me. I ill report you to Queen Granite. Silver dipped her head, then suddenly swung around and hit Alluvium between the eyes with her whiplash tail. She jumped for the vulnerable spot on the back of her neck and sunk her freezing claws into it, frost climbing onto the scales. "You cant get away IceWngs!" she growled. "RUN!" Moonshine yelled. She zoomed off, and Silver followed. The floor thumped, with each step the maroon dragon took. This was it if they were caught by Alluvium, they would be repoted to the GeodeWing Queen, and possibly die. Silver screeched as the huge claws fell on top of her wings. "Silver!!!! oh no!" Moonshine shouted. then the batwing flew over and slashed her long claws into the red geodewing's scales. i must go get queen granite!!!! ''Alluvium thought. "Howd you get out?" She asked the Batwing. "batwings are dumb" she replied. "now go get youre queen" the batwing waved her off." Alluvium flew off. " whyd you send her? well just get in even MORE trouble, and now Silvers injured." "because, now is our time to escape." the batwing said with satifaction. "lets go" 'Chapter Six' Silver groaned. "I cant move..." her wings barely fluttered and sheshe didnt move. "Im stuck!" "What? stuck? how?" Moonshine asked, puzzled. A large obsidion spike was stuck in the tip of her wing. She nudged it, but it did not budge. "Oh no!' Moonshine said to silver. '''This is only the beginning...' Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)